


Family

by dragon_scars



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_scars/pseuds/dragon_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick oneshot prompted by the lovely Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Something was wrong, and Felix knew it. He could tell by the way that Sarah, Cosima, and Alison weren't picking up their phones, and by the way that even when he mentioned bringing Mrs. S into it, Sarah didn't call him. He knew something was up, but he couldn't bring himself to think of what it was.

So instead, he called Delphine.

Did he like her? Not a chance. Did he trust her? maybe not, but Cosima wouldn't ignore her calls, and if that meant a way to see if his sister was alright, then so be it. 

"Hello?" Delphine asked, picking up the phone after one short ring. 

"Delphine? It's Felix."

She could hear it in his voice. Worry, sorrow. He was terrified, and that terrified her. 

"Why are you calling me? Is Cosima alright?"

Instead of answering her, possibly lying, he managed out a quick, "meet me at my apartment." and Hung up the phone, throwing it at the wall and watching it crack. "Dammit, Sarah." he muttered. 

When Delphine arrived minutes later, he didn't explain what was happening, just dragged her back to her car and climbed into the driver's seat. "We're going to Sarah's, I need to figure out what's going on."

~~~

Death.

It was the only way to describe the smell, which hit Felix and Delphine's noses before they even opened the door. It was strong enough to make their eyes water, and that was when it hit Felix.

He really didn't want to know what was inside.

He brushed the feeling aside, jamming against the door until it caved in, swinging open. All he could see was red.

It was coating the walls, furniture, and even ceiling in long streaks, splattering all over. There were pools of it on the floor.

Blood.

"Sarah!" He screamed, looking around for any trace of his sister. The stench was so overwhelming he could barely think, but he pushed it aside, running room to room until finally, he reached the bedroom. 

There, he noticed, there was no blood. Everything was pristine, and even the blood trails stopped. Someone was tucked into the bed, he realized. He walked forward slowly, cautiously. He could hear Delphine sobbing behind him, but he ignored it. He didn't do anything until he saw who was in the bed.

Sarah, Cosima, Helena, Alison, Tony, and Rachel, all side by side. It was surprising they could all fit into the bed, yet they did. Each of them had closed eyes, and the blanket was pulled up to their necks. 

With shaky hands, he grabbed onto the blanket and pulled down, gasping in shock at what he saw. 

They were all wearing the same blue scrub-like outfits, all uniform and all pristine. He could see spots were they weren't cleaned up well enough, where blood was still soaking through. Deep slashes ran across their skin, the worst of which had to be Sarah, who looked like her head could separate from her neck at any moment.

Felix wasn't looking at that, though. His eyes were too transfixed on the dark letters scrawled across their matching blue shirts. One letter on each of them, written in what he knew was blood. 

"Who Am I?"


End file.
